


First Kiss

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: The Vampire and his Mermaid [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Actually talking about your relationship, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Monsters, Romance, Sibling dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: Virgil has insecurities and is horribly smitten for his gf. They finally kiss at a holiday party.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Vampire/Mermaid - Relationship
Series: The Vampire and his Mermaid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510619





	First Kiss

Winter had settled into the city of monsters by now. Snow covered the roads, the trees were barren, and the air had a heavy chill to it. Odd combinations of decorations hung on the houses lining the streets. There are a wide variety of holidays the monsters celebrated due to cultural differences, so no one holiday dominated the other. In turn, the Vanhorns threw a “winter celebration” party on the third Sunday of December every year instead of a flat-out Christmas party. Virgil was normally content to hide away in his room from all the people his parents invited. This time though the Pecks were coming over which means Eva would be there. If he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, then he’d have to tolerate interacting with the adults.  


Ileana couldn’t help but snicker at the look of misery on her brother’s face, “Having fun Virgie?” Her brother flipped her off while burying his face into Eva’s hair. Eva gave a pacifying smile, “C’mon, Lea, don’t make fun of him. Our families can be a bit…much.” Ileana leaned back into the couch. She stretched her arms up, “They can, but I’m still going to make fun of Virgil. He’s my brother, it’s my duty to mess with him.” One half of Virgil’s face poked out of the black mass of hair to glare at his older sister. Eva rubbed one of the arms that were wrapped tightly around her waist, “Right, uh, where’s the others?”  


The clicking of heels drew the three teens attention. Dr. Sawyer stood there with her arms crossed, “The others are out socializing unlike you children.” Ileana scowled a bit, “Are you going to get on our case about it?” Dr. Sawyer shook her head and promptly sat down on a chair. She took off her glasses to compulsively clean them, “It’s natural that you and Virgil would want privacy due to how your house normally is. I’m surprised that you’re hiding away though Eva. Your house isn’t private in the slightest.” Eva shrugged meekly, “I wanted to hang out with my friends. Also, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Dr. Sawyer adjusted her glasses and silently raised an eyebrow. Eva picked at her thumb nail, “What kind of monster are you? I mean, you look so normal.” The doctor leaned back in the chair which caused it to creak, “Simply put, I am an immortal goddess of wisdom with psychic powers. Unlike Mrs. Stars, I prefer a more human appearance. Granted, it makes me appear older than I actually am. In terms of immortals, I’m fairly young.”  


Eva let out a soft, uncomfortable laugh as Dr. Sawyer continued on her tangent. She didn’t expect to get such a long-winded answer. Ileana slouch in her chair, looking ready to snap, when Mrs. Vanhorn’s voice called out. “Kala! I need your help, come down please!” The doctor wasted no time getting up, “All of you should come downstairs soon.” Ileana rolled her eyes while Virgil let out a low groan of disgust. Dr. Sawyer looked back at Eva with a softer expression, “Your mother was looking for you. That’s why I came up here initially before getting sidetracked.” A soft whine came from behind the teen and Eva patted his arm soothingly. The mermaid stood up to follow Dr. Sawyer out of the door but was stopped from going forward by the arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.  


Ileana snickered at the spectacle of Eva struggling to get out of Virgil’s grasp. “Virgil, please let me go, I need to go downstairs.” When the only response she got was a grunt, the mermaid paused and huffed angrily. A small, impish smile curled onto Eva’s face. She turned in her boyfriend’s arms to face him and knelt down on one knee, so her face was level with his. Virgil eagerly leaned in when Eva closed her eyes and puckered her lips. His eyes slipped closed and his grip loosened which is when the mermaid yanked herself out of the death grip. Ileana howled with laughter at her brother’s look of disappointment as Eva raced out of the room to try to avoid her mother’s wrath at not coming downstairs right away. Virgil growled before chucking a pillow at his sister, “Shut up!” Ileana just batted the pillow away, still laughing, and ignored her baby brother flipping her off before launching himself towards her.  


Virgil groaned in pain when Ileana vanished in a puff of smoke and he smacked his nose against the chair. Blood trickled down his face slowly as he glared at his older sister who had started to collect tissues to stop the bleeding. The teen pinched his nose shut. Meanwhile, the older vampire sat back down on the chair which effectively squashed Virgil. The smug grin hadn’t gone away. “She got you so good, the look of disappointment on your face was priceless. God, you’re so smitten with her, it’s kinda sweet. Eh, mostly horrifically disgusting though…” Ileana’s voice trailed off and her face softened a little. Virgil’s eyes were saddened in a way that made her chest hurt. She adjusted herself to wrap an arm around her brother, “Hey, what’s wrong, Virgie?” Virgil leaned into his sister’s side.  


“Just…am I…am I doing something wrong?” Ileana’s eyebrows furrowed, “You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific, Virg.” The teen started to pick at his pants and chew his lip, “Am I doing something wrong with this relationship? I’ve wanted to do so much stuff with Eva like kissing and junk, but every time I try something she flakes out. She’s always so confident when she flirts with me. Does Eva actually not like me or something?” Ileana sighed and slowly started to rub her brother’s arm, “Virgie, you have to remember a few things. You’re both fairly young, you’re both decently inexperienced in relationships despite this not being your firsts, and playful flirting is a lot different than actually being intimate. Chances are that Eva does genuinely like you and is confident in being romantic with you verbally. However, she isn’t confident being romantic with you physically or doing anything sexual. That’s perfectly fine, but you guys need to talk about it if it’s bugging you so much.” Virgil sat up straighter and pulled the tissue away from his nose.  


He stood up a little shakily, lightheaded from standing too quickly, and turned towards the door. “You’re right…thanks Ile.” Ileana leaned back against the chair, “Just go, I’ll be here so you can have an excuse to escape downstairs later.” She watched Virgil race out of the room. The door getting shut with a slight slam in her brother’s haste. Alone, Ileana stretched out with a small sigh, “What am I gonna do with you, Virgie?” This was far from the first time her brother had reached out for love advice. “You’re always so skittish about things going well. You really need to relax before you get yourself sick or something. Least no one can say you don’t care. That’s a good thing.” Her eyes trailed lazily over to a fireplace in the room. Above the mantle was a large portrait of their family. The mantle itself was littered with small pictures from varying times. One picture in particular stuck out to Ileana. It was an old photo of Mr. and Mrs. Vanhorn as teenagers in front of a fancy-looking fountain. Mrs. Vanhorn was laughing as Mr. Vanhorn smiled up at her shyly from where he had clearly fallen in. Ileana couldn’t help but snort a little at the sight. She looked away, pulling out her phone, with a soft mumble to herself: “The apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree.”  


Virgil ended up flying through the house as a bat after getting sick of people stopping him to talk. Granted, he didn’t leave immediately as the only people who stopped him were some of the children running around. As much as the teen hated his house being so full, he couldn’t bring himself to be cruel to any of the kids. So, he flew and landed carefully on top of a cupboard near where the kitchen. Virgil could hear Eva talking to her mother, however the loud dolphin-like clicking and chirping made no sense to him. He had tried learning ‘I love you’ in Eva’s native language but kept botching it every time he tried to say it. Eventually, the merman Virgil had begged to teach him made him stop before suggesting that the vampire should ask Eva to teach him instead and that it would be just as sweet.  


Eva had started teaching him, but it was difficult to understand. A feeling of frustration boiled in Virgil’s chest. It wasn’t that he wanted to eavesdrop or anything, but he couldn’t tell if the conversation was going to end soon and he couldn’t stay in his bat form for much longer. The magic around him was unravelling. The teen had no choice but to leap down as he transformed back with little noise. He leaned against the wall to wait silently. Luckily, only a few minutes went by before he could hear Mrs. Peck, “You can go now, baby.” Soft footsteps echoed through the room before Eva walked through the doorway.  


Virgil lurched forward and grabbed her wrist. The mermaid let out a small shout before clutching her chest, “Virgil! You scared me. Uh, where are you taking me?” “My room, I need to talk to you.” “You sound worried, did something happen while I was gone?” “No, no, I just remembered something I wanted to talk to you about.” Eva frowned at the strained tone in his voice but didn’t say anything else. During the rest of the walk to his room. She stood behind her boyfriend, watching him unlock the bedroom, and followed him in without being prompted. Eva closed the door which locked from some form of magic. Two shaky arms wrapped around Eva, encasing her in warmth, and she hugged the vampire back. One of her hands ran up and down his back, “Virgil, is something upsetting you?” The grip tightened, “Eva, I admire how confident you are. It amazes me how you can flirt with so much ease. So, why do you always ask to stop when I try to do more?”  
Eva pressed her cheek against Virgil’s chest, “I…it’s not that I don’t want to be more intimate with you. I guess I’m scared in a way. I know how you see me. I know that you like me being confident, but I have no clue what to do when it comes to stuff like kissing. I don’t want to disappoint you.” “How can you disappoint me when I have no expectations?” “I don’t know, I just would.” “…I’m sorry.” Eva pulled back to gaze up at Virgil’s face, “Why are you sorry?” She could feel him turn his head into her hair. Hot breath warmed her scalp, “You got stressed out because you felt like I wanted you to be one specific way all the time. You not acting so confident at it would probably be comforting now that I think about it. It’d make me feel a bit better about my own inexperience.”  


Virgil relished in the feeling of Eva’s hands rubbing his back, leaving warmth in its place, and caused him to hold her tighter. She pulled back to give him a soft peck on the cheek, “Right, I’m sorry too. Next time we hang out alone, we can talk about what we want to try. For now, we should go eat something.” They separated and walked back out of the room while holding hands. Virgil rubbed his thumb across Eva’s hand with a small hum. An abrupt thought came to mind, “What did your mom talk to you about?” The mermaid’s face became sheepish, “Um…she was mostly complaining about how your parents don’t seem to know what heating is and how all the rooms are only lit up by candles.” Waves of embarrassment made the teen feel unusually hot, “I know. My parents are very traditional. I’ve been trying to get them to actually have things in the house. Vampires have great vision and are always cold so there’s no point in bright lights or heating for us.” Eva nodded along, “It’s helpful for us though. I feel like I always have to wear layers every time I come here.”  


The pair paused in the doorway to the dining room as one of the Barone clan was blocking the entrance with their large, leathery wings. Eva softly giggled at her boyfriend’s frustrated mumble of “stupid dragon people” before clearing her throat loudly. They had to lean back as the wings perked up at the noise before moving away. Grandpa Barone gave a sweet smile, hobbling out of the doorframe, and scratched his snow-white hair, “Sorry ‘bout that, I couldn’t tell anyone was near me.” Wheezing laughter rattled the old man’s frame, “I’m not as aware as I used to be, y’know, but I was still aware of that.” Eva and Virgil held in winces at the crackling noise Grandpa Barone’s joints made as he pointed up to the top of the doorframe. A string holding a swath of green leaves and white berries was hung up lazily with a piece of tape. Eva could’ve sworn that she heard Virgil hiss “Ileana” through clenched teeth at the sight. She almost missed the ramblings of the old dragon before her.  


“Fresh mistletoe is always such a delight to have on the holidays. Don’t eat it though or else you’ll end up like old Martin. Poor guy ate a few berries and leaves and ended up thrashing around on the floor. Course, that was in England a while back. Ah, anyways, you two weren’t the first caught under here.” Eva was drawn out of her stare by Grandpa Barone’s rattling laugh. He gave a bright smile to the pair, “Are you going through with the tradition or shall I move so you two can get dinner?” Virgil stood up straighter with a jerk and looked away from Eva with his face going pink. It drew yet another laugh from their elder, “Don’t be so shy, boy, you like her, don’t cha?” The teen sulked while crossing his arms over his chest, “…of course I like her.” Grandpa Barone arched a large eyebrow. He leaned against his carved cane heavily while fixing his gaze on Eva instead. The old man shrugged before gesturing over to the vampire with a tilt of his head.  


Eva smiled back before gently tapping her boyfriend’s shoulder. He reflexively turned to look at her which is when the mermaid grabbed him by the sides of his face before giving Virgil a soft kiss on the lips. Virgil tensed up before relaxing into the kiss. It was a sweet, innocent kiss that left the teen stumbling forward when his girlfriend pulled away. The pair smiled lovingly at each other, simply staring into each other’s eyes, before their attention was pulled away by Grandpa Barone saying something about how beautiful young love is. The rest of the night was spent together in the dining and living rooms with Virgil refusing to let Eva leave his side. Ileana watched silently from the staircase. She smiled to herself before muttering “Seriously, what am I going to do with you Virgie?” as the young couple shared another kiss under the mistletoe with Virgil looking as flustered as the first time.


End file.
